Rules and Guidelines
'General Rules and Guidelines' *You must be at least 13 years or older to contribute to this wiki. **People below this age may still use the wiki, but cannot edit. *'Do not vandalize the wiki' *'Do not spam the wiki' **'This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copy-pastas", and huge blocks of text. *'Do not exploit the Leaderboard or achievements, **An example is taking off pictures and re-adding them. **'Do not plagiarize' (directly copy) blocks of text from other wikis. ***If you copy information directly from another source, you must give credit. **'Do not edit other users' profiles.' ***Admins can only edit with permission. ****This also applies to music on a message wall or profile page of another user. **'Do not harass or bully other users.' ***'Do not flame-bait either.' ****Responding to flame-bait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. **'Do not advertise' about anything unrelated to the wiki. **Do not put duplicate links on a page, links in infoboxes and on images don't count. **No explicit sexual material or gore. **You are allowed to swear in the forums of this wiki. Don't swear excessively. **Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. **'Do not remove admin warnings and block messages' from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. **'Do not' create a Message Wall/Blog Post Greeting for yourself, this is only for staff members. **'Do not add unconfirmed information to pages.' 'Rules for Uploading Files' *If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur, Photobucket, or other similar websites, first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. *If you need help with this, follow guide. *'Do not upload duplicate files.' *'Do not upload low-quality files.' 'Editing Rules and Guidelines' *You must create a wikia account to edit any pages on this wiki. You *'Read each article in its entirety before editing.' *Try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. *Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." *Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. **For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Freddy's as FNaF. Simply follow suit! *'Do not make the articles redundant!' *'Do not create unnecessary/spam articles.' **If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, create a blog or a forum post instead. *'Do not add unnecessary categories' to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc.. *'Check spelling and grammar' before finalizing an edit. *Do not attempt to slip your own theories into a wiki page. **This also goes for indirectly trying to disprove theories. Keep your opinions to yourself. *Keep information consistent. *Do not discuss gender debates, be it articles or forums. Some animatronic's genders are not confirmed, so don't start up any conversation about gender debates. **If you are trying to edit unconfirmed character's genders, don't. Keep the character's genders as "Debatable". *'Do not use obscene language' when editing a page, unless it is in a quote from the game. 'Literary Standards' All pages on this wiki should reach a certain standard of comprehensibility. They should be free from: *'Incorrect spelling' *'Incorrect grammar' *'Unnecessary capitalization' *'Unnecessary punctuation or lack thereof' *'Poor sentence structure' If any of the following are seen in a page, please take the time to edit and fix them. Remember to read what you are editing carefully. 'General Ban Guidelines' Vandalism will land you in a permanent ban *'First Offense: Warning (+ 1 day ban if needed).' *'Second Offense: 3 day ban.' *'Third Offense: 1 week ban.' *'Fourth Offense: 2 week ban.' *'Fifth Offense: 1 month ban.' *'Sixth Offense: Infinite ban.' Note: In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. 'Staff Rules' *You must be active, at least 1 time every 4 days. *Do not act superior to inferior users; their role does not define them. *If you wish to leave the wiki, make a thread about it. Do not disappear without letting a staff member know. *Do not promote users if they haven't filled a promotion application form and they were''' '''accepted by all of the staff. *Do not abuse your power.